Significance (pausada)
by Alexandra Cullen Hale
Summary: Adaptación de la novela de Shelly Crane. Bella Swan salva a Edward Cullen de una muerte casi segura. Tras ello, empiezan a ocurrir cosas extrañas. Un mundo más allá de la comprensión del ser humano empieza a emerger una vez que conoces a tu "Significant".
1. Sinopsis

Titulo: Significance.

Autor: Shelly Crane.  
Personajes Originales: Maggie/ Caleb.  
Adaptados a: Bella/ Edward 

* * *

Bella es una chica de diecisiete años que ha tenido un mal año. Es inteligente e iba por el buen camino, pero luego de que su madre se marchara y su padre se deprimiera, se esta graduando a puras penas y su novio de tres años la bota por una beca universitaria de futbol. Últimamente, piensa que su vida pende de un hilo y se esta agarrando tan fuerte como puede.

Entonces, conoce a Edward. Le salva la vida y de inmediato sabe que hay algo en el que es interesante, pero se supone que ella esta de camino a una cita con su primo. Pero las cosas cambian cuando se tocan, las chispas saltan. Literalmente.

Se imprimen el uno en el otro y ella ve su futura vida parpadear ante sus ojos. Aprende que no solo es su alma gemela, y puede sentir los latidos de su corazón en su propio pecho, si no que hay un mundo totalmente distinto de personas con dones y habilidades que nunca supo que existía. Ella misma esta experimentando cambios sobrenaturales diferentes a cualquier cosa que jamás antes haya sentido, y necesita el toque de la piel de el para sobrevivir.

Ahora, no solo tiene que preocuparse por su padre intentando salir de su depresión para ser un padre de nuevo, sino también de los enemigos de Edward, quienes saben que el esta imprimado y están detrás de Bella para que ellos dejen de ganar habilidades y alejarla de el.

¿Podrá Edward salvarla o serán obligados a vivir el uno sin el otro justo después de encontrarse?

* * *

espero que le guste esta adaptación XD.

**~*~*~Alexandra Cullen Hale~*~*~**


	2. Capitulo 1

disclaimer: la historia originalmente le pertenece a Shelly Crane y no personajes me pertenece solo los adapto en esta genial historia.

* * *

Capitulo 1

He esperado por este día, por esta única cosa que me complete. Para tomar diecisiete y tres cuartos de mi vida y hacerle un bonito moño en la forma de una gorra de la graduación. Espere a esta hoja de un papel para decirme que había hecho algo bien.

Me senté en mi asiento asignado, junto con mis compañeros de clase, en orden alfabético en frente al gimnasio. Los que se encontraban en la delantera se ordenaban según sus logros, sus rostros se iluminaron con el alivio de becas y fiestas de graduación con regalos y la familia y los amigos. Y salir de esta ciudad.

Yo estaba entumecida. Había esperado este momento, pero ahora, no me sentía bien por dentro. No me sentía completa, no se sentía un logro. Me sentí como si me hubiera deslizado y apenas lo hubiera conseguido. Que es exactamente lo que había hecho. Despreciaba la escuela. Yo estaba en el programa de liberación anticipada para los estudiantes que trabajan después de la escuela, así que salíamos a la una en vez de a las tres como todos los demás. Apenas estaba aquí y cuando era así no quería estar.

Ya se que sueno amargada. Créeme. Lo se. Pero tengo diecisiete años, me graduó un año antes, y me hallaba en la pista rápida a ser la mejor estudiante o cualquier otra cosa, pero cosas me pasaron que no pude manejar, y así, aquí estaba yo, triste, ligeramente infeliz y arrastrándome.

Las "cosas" de las que hablo, así la numero uno era que mi mama se fue. Ella era una vertical, ama de casa, PTA amorosa, frugal guru compradora con cupones en el almacén de la comunidad. Y nos dejo.

Solo así. Decidió de repente que mi papa la había estado reteniendo todos estos años. No lo amaba y necesitaba tiempo para empezar una nueva vida, sin mi molestándola. Y así lo hizo.

Se mudo a California junto con hasta el ultimo centavo en la cuenta corriente de mi padre y el que se suponía era mi fondo para la universidad. Quería reírme del cliché Cali, pero supongo que no le sentaba bien por mucho tiempo. Se mudo a otro lugar pero me negué a hablar con ella cuando me llamo. Todo lo que siempre hablaba era de cómo se sentía, que no podía hacerlo mas, que era feliz ahora, que no sabia lo que era vivir con mi papa. Si, claro. Le respondí que yo era la única que todavía vivía con el y ella colgó.

Estoy segura de que su nuevo novio, que es diez años mas joven que ella, puede consolarla.

Así que aquí estamos, hoy, día de la graduación. Estoy esperando pacientemente a que llegue la S para que yo pueda agarrar mi diploma y escuchar a la persona que va a estar en las tribunas aplaudiéndome, mi papa.

Mire delante de mi para ver a Jasper mirar atrás. El sonrió.

—te ves como si estuvieras en tu propio mundo de nuevo allí. ¿estas bien?.

—si, estoy lista para acabar con esto.

Se volvió mas plenamente en su silla, poniendo sus brazos en la parte posterior de la misma.

—vamos, es el día de la graduación. ¿no deberías estar feliz? — razono. Solo me encogí de hombros—. ¿quieres hacer algo esta noche? Mis padre están lanzando esta fiesta para mi, pero estoy buscando una escusa para salir temprano.

—No quiero ser tu excusa, Jasper.

El palideció, su ceño fruncido.

—ah, Bells, no quise decir eso— suspiro—. Mi fiesta es de cinco a siete. Voy a tener mucho tiempo para hacer algo contigo, no quería que pareciera tanto a una cita, ya sabes— explico y me miro tímidamente— en caso de que me dijeras no, otra vez.

—oh. —me sentí de una pulgada y media de altura— Jasper, yo…— estaba tan cerca de decir que no, una vez mas. Pero pensé en ello, siempre he dicho que no. No he tenido una cita en un año. Desde que mi vida cayo bajo los tacones puntiagudos de mi mama. El siempre fue dulce conmigo y probablemente estaría partiendo pronto de todos modos para la universidad. ¿Qué daño podría hacer? —. De acuerdo. Podemos hacer algo.

—¿en serio? — dijo sorprendido.

—Si. ¿a que hora quieres ir?

—¿tu papa te ha lanzado una fiesta o algo así?

—No.

Ja. Si, claro.

—oh, uh ¿Qué tal si te mando un mensaje de texto? Estoy seguro de que esta bien, pero tengo que preguntarle a mi papa por el coche. El mio esta en el taller.

—esta bien, te voy a dar mi numero—dije, y comencé a levantar mi vestido para llegar a mi bolsillo.

—lo tengo—me miro con curiosidad y sonrió—. Le pregunte a Angela hace un par de semana atrás. Te iba a llamar, pero nunca, uh, tuve el valor.

Parecía un poco avergonzado y no podía dejar de reír un poco a su evidente expresión de mano en el tarro de las galletas. Era lindo. No una semental estrella de cine, solo un chico normal, de pelo de marrón claro y ojos marrones. Nos juntamos mucho con el paso de los años en nuestro grupo de amigos, pero nunca solos.

—bueno, tal vez deberías haberlo hecho.

—¿me hubieras hablado?

Yo no quería mentir y no quería darle falsas esperanzas, así que solo sonreí y me encogí de hombros, con la esperanza de sonar un poco coqueta. Debe haber funcionado, sonrió mas amplia mente.

—vale, voy a mandarte un mensaje de texto esta noche.

—genial—dijo mi boca, pero mi cabeza ya estaba horrorizada.

Entonces vi a la gente por delante de el empezar a levantarse uno por una mientras sus nombres fueron llamados.

—Jasper Cullen.

Miro hacia atrás y me sonrió una vez mas mientras se abría camino en el escenario, todavía había unas cuantas personas antes que yo. Le vi hacer su camino al escenario y vi a sus padres y un grupo grande de otros de pie y aplaudir con fuerza para el, un par gritando y aullando. Cogió su diploma y luego hizo una presentación de los músculos. Todo el mundo se rió mientras bajaba las escaleras. Era una risa. A todo el mundo le gustaba y le votaron payaso de la clase en superlativos. El era popular, pero en realidad nunca ha salido con alguien. Siempre fue amable conmigo , sin embargo. Solía salir con esa multitud, antes que todo sucediera.

Depuse de que mi mama se fue, mi papa se había perdido. Se volvió un poco "loco". Dejo de ir a trabajar y fue despedido de un trabaja que había tenido durante mas de quince años en el concejo escolar y ahora trabaja en el molino de madera por una cuarta parte de lo que hizo antes. Por lo tanto, tuve que entrar en el programa de libertad para trabajar y conseguir un trabajo porque no teníamos dinero extra para algo que no sea comida.

Cuando le dije a mi mama todo esto, cuando le explique como tenia que conseguir un trabajo para ayudar a papa y como había sido destruido por lo que había hecho, me dijo que era bueno para nosotros para experimentar un poco de dolor y trabajo duro para variar. Eso fue todo. Eso fue el colmo.

Ese fue el di en que decidí no hablar con ella de nuevo.

—Bella Swan.

Escuche mi nombre y levante la vista. Todo el mundo me miraba y me di cuenta de que mi nombre había sido llamado mas de una vez. Me sonroje y reí nerviosamente mientras me abría camino hasta el escenario. Me reí para mis adentros mientras casi esperaba que el locutor llamara a Bells o Belly o Belly-bell. Nadie me llamaba por mi nombre real, casi nunca.

Me tome mi diploma y volví para mirar a Papa. Se encontraba sentado allí. Sentado allí, no tomando fotografías, no aplaudiendo, sin sonreír, solo viendo estoicamente.

Fruncí el ceño y me abrí camino hasta el final de la plataforma y fui levantada por brazos calientes. Familiares brazos cálidos.

—Felicidades— susurro en mi pelo.

—Jake. No lo hagas.

—Bells, vamos. —me bajo, pero no me dejo ir mientras me miraba suplicante—. Nos graduamos. Vamos a celebrar. ¿No puedes dejar de ir el pasado, solo por hoy?

Levante la mirada y el pelo negro. Los oscuros mechones cortos a trabes de los cuales a cualquier chica le encantaría pasar sus dedos. Su piel bronceada y ojos marrones oscuros con sus delgados brazos de fútbol de viernes por la noche, que siempre me sujetaban como si importara. OH, cuanto lo echaba de menos, pero el fue que me dejo.

—Ciertamente sabes como dejar ir las cosas— replique.

—Bella—suspiro exasperad amente, como si no estuviera siendo razonable y me hizo rabiar aun mas—. Mira. Eso fue casi un año atrás. Sabes que no hubiera roto contigo si me hubieras dicho lo que pasaba con tu mama y todo eso.

—OH. Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor— dije, y deje escurrir el sarcasmo.

—sabes lo que quiero decir. Hemos tenido esta charla, y mucho. Me voy, ambos lo sabíamos cuando empezamos a salir juntos. CREÍ que habíamos acordado que seria más fácil si nos calmáramos un poco y solo éramos amigos el último año de la escuela. No Salí con nadie mas, ya lo sabes. No fue porque no te quisiera.

—ya lo se. Pero no has hablado conmigo durante todo el año— dije en voz baja.

—Bella. No me devuelves las llamadas telefónicas. Me evitas en el almuerzo y luego comenzaste a trabajar después de la escuela. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Tenía razón. La única vez que hable con el fue para gritarle un mes después de que el rompió conmigo y se fue mi mama. Coincidente mente, fue tres días después que ella nos había dejado que el decidió tomar la decisión por nosotros dos. La decisión de la que habíamos hablado, pero no llegado a una conclusión.

Le dije que apestaba por decidir que ese era el momento de dejarme. Dijo que lo sentía, que estaba allí para mí. Trato de retractarse, incluso trato de besarme y abrazarme, pero no quería saber nada de el.

Lo echaba de menos. Era un buen tipo, pero su ritmo era terrible y me enfadaba con el por eso. Me sentía enojada porque el todavía quería dejarme aquí y seguir adelante con sus planes. Todo el mundo me había dejado. Trate de llamar a una apariencia de calma.

—Tienes razón—admití—. Solo te necesitaba y Quería que quisieras estar allí, pero no que vuelvas porque te lo suplicase.

—no me suplicantes, niña tonta—canturreo y me llevo mas cerca de otro abrazo. Hablo en mi pelo—. Lo siento mucho, Bells. Pensé que hacia las cosas mas fáciles para ti, para nosotros dos por tratar de ser amigos en su lugar. Sabía lo difícil que iba a ser dejarte. Mírame. —Espero a que levantara la mirada, lo cual hice con un suspiro—. Lo último que quería era hacerte daño. Te he echado de menos.

—Jake, todavía estas partiendo. No, este bien. Lo siento por como me comporte, pero eso no cambia nada, ¿verdad? Todavía estas partiendo. Universidad de Florida, fútbol.

—lose. Odio que este año se perdiera de esta manera. Lo siento.

—yo también lo siento. — me Salí de su abrazo y hombre, fue doloroso—. Me tengo que ir.

—por favor, escríbeme. O llámame. Mándame un mensaje de texto. Algo te echo de menos. Nunca quise que dejáramos de hablar el uno al otro otra vez. Quiero saber como estas.

—lo Haré. Te lo prometo. Felicidades por la beca UF. Siempre supe que lo conseguirías.

—gracias, Bells. Todavía te quiero, ya lo sabes—susurro y me beso en la mejilla, tan cerca de mis labios que luche por mantener la compostura.

Luego se fue.

Me volví a mirarlo una vez más y caminaba hacia atrás, mirándome. Su vestido de graduación negro aleteando a sus costados y su diploma en la mano. Saludo con tristeza y luego despego hacia su camioneta. Si es posible, me sentía aun peor que antes.

* * *

holis, bueno aquí les traigo una nueve adaptacion, así espero sus rewiens con su opinión ;)

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	3. Capitulo 2

disclaimer: la historia originalmente le pertenece a Shelly Crane y los personajes no me pertenecen solo los adapto en esta genial historia.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Sigo sin entender como puedes comer esas cosas — dijo mi padre, y lo había dicho cientos de veces antes, pero esta vez lo dijo desdeñosamente en lugar de bromear conmigo—. Quiero decir, es puro azúcar. Azúcar y almidón, y carbohidratos malos para ti.

— ¿estas diciendo que necesito perder algo de peso, papa?

Nos sentamos en la mesa auxiliar de la cocina. Digo mesa auxiliar porque apenas caben dos personas. Así hemos estado desde que vinimos a casa de la graduación. Fue un viaje en completo silencio excepto por un "felicidades" murmurado por papa. Nada más. He estado aquí sentada durante casi una hora, comprobando mi teléfono y esperando a que Jasper me escribiese.

Nunca pensé que alguna vez estaría esperando a Jasper, pero haría cualquier cosa para salir de casa esta noche. Sin embargo, tuve un mensaje de Emmett.

"**felicidades, niña. Siento mucho no haber podido ir, pero tengo al jefe encima y los internos no podemos negociar, ya sabes. Pero te quiero y no puedo esperar para verte, iré a casa pronto para una visita, lo prometo."**

—No. —Papa rompió mi momento de felicidad con más quejas—. No estoy diciendo eso. Deja de ser dramática. Estoy diciendo que no son buenos para ti.

—papa, he comido bollos de miel casi todos los días desde que nací, al igual que cientos de americanos. Estoy segura de que no son letales.

—deja el sarcasmo, Bella. Solo estoy diciendo que podías poner atención para asegurarte de que tu peso no se descontrole algún día. Tu madre siempre dice…

—de acuerdo, para ya, por favor, papa. No estoy interesada en lo que esa mujer piensa de mí. Se marcho, axial que definitivamente no tiene que decirlo más. No le importa.

Ella siempre estaba con el tema de mi peso. Claro que entonces yo pensaba que solo era protección maternal, ya sabes. Ahora quien sabe que esta pasando por su cabeza.

Soy un poco baja, supongo, un metro sesenta. Y llevo la talla ocho.

Mi madre siempre ha dicho que mi objetivo debería ser una talla cuatro, y que debería empezar haciendo tal vez mas actividades tales como unirme al equipo de animadoras otra vez. Lo abandone en mi segundo año de estudiante. Ya estaba en el equipo de atletismo, pero al parecer nuestros pantalones de correr no eran lo suficientemente bonitos para ella. Siempre me ha gustado mi cuerpo, siempre. No estoy gorda. No soy una de esas chicas peludas, que se quejan y tienen ataques de pánico cada vez que tienen que ponerse en traje de baño. Y tampoco he tenido ninguna queja de nadie más. Especialmente de Jacob, que constantemente me decía cuanto le gustaba que comiese comida de verdad y pareciera normal, y no le preguntaba si parecía gorda cada vez que me cambiaba de ropa. Nadie excepto ella ha tenido un problema con ello, o nunca me ha dicho nada a mí sobre el tema.

Me negué a tener un complejo debido a una mujer enormemente opresora. ¿Y ahora papa tiene que empezar esta estupidez?

—a ella le importa. Simplemente nosotros no le dimos lo que necesitaba. Nos aprovechamos. No se hubiese marchado si nosotros hubiésemos sido más…

— ¿mas que, papa? ¿Más prefectos?

—sabes lo que quiero decir.

—no. No quieres a la gente por lo que ellos pueden darte. No los quieres por lo que ellos hacen por ti o por lo bien que los haces parecer. El amor es ciego, el amor no es para alardear, el amor no es vanidoso, ¿recuerdas papa?

—se lo que dice la biblia, Bella, ¿pero desde cuando te importa lo que dios tiene que decir sobre algo? — Auch. Cierto, no habíamos ido a la iglesia ningún domingo desde que mama se marcho—. Tu madre nos quiere, solo que no lo demostramos suficiente amor para mantenerla aquí. Le fallamos.

Me puse de pie, sin importarme que Jasper no me hubiese escrito todavía. Mire al triste, miserable, pálido y Delgado hombre de cabellos negro frente a mí, con su arrugada camisa azul y su pelo grasiento de nuevo, abandonado.

—papa, te quiero. Pero no voy asumir la culpa por algo que hizo ella. Voy a salir con un amigo. No estaré fuera hasta muy tarde.

— ¿Jacob?

—no. Jacob esta demasiado ocupado tratando de dejar esta ciudad.

—bueno, bien por el, ya sabias que esto pasaría. Podrías aprender algunas cosas de ese chico. Esta un poco fuera de tu liga de todas formas, creo. Probablemente es por eso que no funciono. Tienes que ser más realista, Bella. Esperas demasiado de la gente— murmuro.

—vale, papa. Adiós.

Me fui sin que dijésemos una palabra más. Agarre mi chaqueta verde militar del perchero del pasillo y metí mi teléfono en el bolsillo. Me mire en el espejo del recibidor. Recordaba este espejo. Era voluminoso y enorme, hecho de plata antigua. Papa tuvo que luchar para conseguir meterlo en el coche después de que mama lo encontrase en una vieja tienda de antigüedades. Mire en el y vi mi pelo castaño claro con suaves ondas en las puntas, pasados mis hombros. Vi mis ojos castaños. Vi el puñado de pecar en mi nariz y mejillas color crema. No era extremadamente hermosa, pero seguía sin entender por que no era lo suficientemente buena para nadie.

Busque en mi mochila el billete de diez dólares que sabia que se encontraba allí, metiéndolo en mi bolsillo con el teléfono. Salí por la puerta.

Hacia frío y humedad. El aire estaba lleno de niebla y vaho, creando un resplandor alrededor de las luces de la calle, mientras caminaba hacia Broad Street. Una calle abajo se hallaba la principal.

Había vivido justo en centro de la ciudad durante toda mi vida. No tenía coche porque no lo necesitaba. Podía caminar cualquier sitio que necesitase ir, y la cafetería estaba a solo cinco manzanas mas abajo.

Pero no me dirigía a la cafetería. No tenia idea de a donde me dirigía, solo necesitaba alejarme. Papa había cambiado completamente. Solíamos llevarnos bien. Jugar a juegos, ir al cine, cocinar juntos, rastrillar las hojas juntos.

Éramos una típica familia en una calle residencial normal de Tennessee. Pero cuando mi madre se marcho, mi padre también lo hizo en cierto modo. Nunca hubiera dicho nada sobre mi peso antes, especialmente porque no hay nada malo en el, y nunca habría estado simplemente sentado durante la graduación de su única hija.

Tampoco me habría dejado tener un trabajo solo para tener dinero para comprar cosas que necesitaba porque el estaba demasiado enterrado en su dolor para trabajar nunca mas. No era el mismo hombre, y lo echaba de menos.

También tengo un hermano mayor, Emmett, que es adoptado, pero ha estado fuera de casa durante un largo tiempo. Cuando tenia ocho años, mis padres desdieron adoptar a un niño del estado. Consiguieron un chico de dieciséis años que había sido expulsado de una casa de acogida. Al parecer había estado en un montón de ellas, y estaba bastante contento de ser realmente adoptado siendo tan mayor.

Me gusto inmediatamente, y yo le guste a el. Me dejo seguirle a todos los sitios y molestarle. Jugaba a juegos conmigo, y me llevaba a tiendas. Le ayude a unirse a un grupo joven en la iglesia porque el nunca había ido a la iglesia antes. Pero se marcho para ir a una escuela de arte con una beca, y se mudo a Nueva York para ser un interno en un bufete de abogados. Rara vez lo veo. Nos enviamos mensajes, pero esta demasiado ocupado y paree que no puedo encontrar de que hablar excepto de cuanto apesta la vida aquí sin el.

Me dirigí hacia el semáforo y espere a que se pusiese rojo para poder cruzar. Solo había una persona allí, un chico de espaldas a mí. Llevaba auriculares y movía su cabeza ligeramente al ritmo que estuviese escuchando, con sus manos en los bolsillos. Miro hacia atrás. Sonrío ligeramente y asintió antes de girarse de nuevo hacia delante. Comprobé mi teléfono de nuevo y vi que todavía no tenía mensajes. Me pregunte por que estaba tan preocupada por ello. Me sentía muy emocionada acerca de salir con Jasper al principio, pero ahora no podía parar de pensar en ella.

Pensé que tal vez tomaría un café mientras esperaba. Si Jasper no me escribía, por lo menos podría estar sentada. Quizás leer un poco de la aplicación de Kindle en mi teléfono antes de volver a casa. Puse el móvil de vuelta en mi bolsillo y levante la mirada justo a tiempo. La luz cambio a rojo, el chico ya caminaba sin mirar hacia los lados y estaba cruzando. vi. el camión rojo girando, la cabeza del conductor girada a la izquierda, pero el giraba a la derecha.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de pensar. Simplemente reaccione. Corrí hacia delante, agarre la parte de atrás de la chaqueta del chico y lo empuje hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas, justo cuando el camión aceleraba delante de nosotros. Caímos hacia atrás y el aterrizo duramente encima de mi, su mochila golpeando contra mi cara. Mi respiración se corto en mi pecho dolorosamente.

Oí un grito y mire para ver al camión detenerse violentamente solo unos pasos por delante de nosotros. Grito algunas obscenidades por la ventana, algo sobre entupidos chicos pero mas grosero, y depuse arranco de nuevo.

El chico inmediatamente se aparto de mí, tirando de los auriculares de sus orejas, y mirándome con asombro.

— ¿estas bien?

—uh…si, creo que si— gemí.

—no puedo creer que acabes de hacer eso, tu… tu me salvantes la vida.

—esta bien. Fue una suerte que estuviese aquí.

Se deslizo un poco mas cerca y me estremecí cuando aparto el pelo de mi cara.

—Has arriesgado tu pellejo— dijo sin aliento, y parecía un poco aturdido.

— ¿lo hice? — lo sentí en mis dedos y entrecerré los ojos porque picaban. Mis dedos tenían un poco de sangre, pero nada grave—. Supongo que lo hice. Esta bien, en serio, solo un golpe.

Intente ponerme de pie, pero me retuvo con una mano en mi hombro.

—Guao. Espera, ¿vale? Déjame llamar a una ambulancia. Silgo te sucede después de haberme salvado…

—de verdad no es necesario. Estoy bien.

Rucio el ceño yse etuo, arrugando los labios como si lo estuviera debatiendo. Lo mire bajo el suave resplandor de las farolas. Era alto, lo que ya había constatado antes, y grande, pero su pelo era marrón cobrizo y enmarañado, rizado alrededor de sus orejas y su frente, y sus ojos eran claros, azules tal vez o color avellana. Sus labios eran fascinantes cuando los succiono hacia dentro y fuera de su boca mientras pensaba. Llevaba una sudadera gris con capucha que decía "VOLS" al frente, en grandes letras naranjas. Fenomenal.

Ese era uno de mis mayores problemas con Jacob. Había estado tan preparado para ir a Florida para ser un cocodrilo aun cundo la universidad de Tennessee estaba justo aquí. Al final de la calle. Su padre fue a la universidad de Florida, lo pillo, el quería seguir los pasos de padre, pero parecía como si no quisiera un compromiso. No lo sabía.

Los ojos del chico se desviaron a los míos y simplemente nos sentamos allí, con los ojos fijos en los del otro. Luego la esquina de su boca se elevo ligeramente. Y eso fue desconcertante.

—por favor, dejame llevarte l hospital al menos. —retiro mi pelo de nuevo y se acerco a inspeccionar. Escuche mi jadeo por su cercanía, y el también. Me miro a los ojos otra vez y me miro con atención—. No parece demasiado malo, pero… déjame que llame a alguien para ti. Me sentiría mejor— dijo en voz baja.

—No hay nadie a quien llamar— murmure, pero desee no haberlo hecho cuando vi. su cara—. En serio, estoy bien.

—me alegra que estuvieses aquí. No puedo creer que hicieses eso. Y siento haberte hecho daño. Debo de haberte golpeado con mi bolsa de libros cuando caímos. Tienes un buen agarre —dijo, y sonrío y tuve uno de esos momentos en los que te quedas mirando y no puedes apartar la vista.

Sonrío ampliamente cuando no dije nada, y se río con ganas cuando retome la consciencia.

—uh, gracias. ¿Este bien? — pregunte, y asintió.

—entonces, ¿no hay nadie a quien llamar? ¿Tus padres? ¿Un novio?

—mi padre no va a venir, y mi novio y yo… bueno, ya no estamos juntos. No me sentiría bien llamándolo ahora.

— ¿no crees que el fuese a venir?

—OH, vendría. Es por eso que no quiere hacerlo.

Pareció confuso y divertido al mismo tiempo.

—de acuerdo. Voy a suponer que ahí hay una historia, y no que estés sufriendo una lesión en tu cabeza.

Me di cuenta de que todavía nos encontrábamos sentados uno junto al otro en la acera, en el centro de la ciudad.

—no, estoy bien. Mira, lo siento. Estoy bien, lo prometo. No tenia la intención de agarrarte —tartamudee, y metí el pelo detrás de la oreja.

— ¿estas bromeando? Salvasteis mi vida. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que llegues a donde te dirigías. Ven. — agarro mi brazo suavemente y me ayudo a ponerme en pie, sin soltarme para asegurarse de que estaba estable—. ¿Estas bien? ¿No hay estrellas, manchas o visión borrosa?

—estoy bien.

— ¿Dónde ibas?

—no lo se. A ninguna parte. Solo esperaba la llamada de alguien, y necesitaba salir de casa.

— ¿fuiste a la graduación?

—si, me gradúes.

— ¿en serio? Pareces demasiado joven para estar graduada.

—diecisiete. Mi cumpleaños es en unas pocas semanas. Yo, bueno, me salte un curso, así que me he graduado pronto.

—aja. Así que he sido salvado por un genio. Esto cada vez se pone mejor— dijo sonriendo.

—No soy una genio— reí—, simplemente me gustaba la escuela. Me encantaban los exámenes. — vi. Su expresión—. Lo se, lo se. Soy una Friki. Pero me gustaba, por alguna razón.

— ¿ya no?

—es una larga historia. Un mal año.

Asintió con la cabeza y pareció saber que era mejor dejarlo estar.

—no eres una Friki, todas formas. — Se inclino cerca y me susurro al oído—: me encantan hacer ejercicios de velocidad geométrica. Me encanta.

Levante las cejas y deje caer mi mandíbula fingiendo shock.

—de ninguna manera. Es una locura.

—lo se.

—tal vez tu eres el Friki.

— ¡oye! —los dos reímos, y después nos sonreímos mutuamente—. Entonces, ¿A dónde puedo llevarte?

—en serio, estoy bien. ¿A dónde ibas tú?

—OH, la casa de mi tío esta a un par de calles mas Allah. Mi primo se ha graduado, también. Mi madre y mi padre están aquí conmigo, celebrándolo con la familia, ya sabes.

—Si—dije tristemente, aun cuando realmente no lo sabía—. ¿Quién es tu primo?

—Jasper Cullen.

Mi mandíbula cayo, esta vez de verdad.

— ¿Jasper es tu primo?

—si, ¿lo conoces? OH, por supuesto que si.

—si, he sido amiga de Jasper desde… siempre. De hecho el es a quien esperaba. Pensaba que su fiesta era de cinco a siete.

—lo es. Salí a dar un paseo. No puedo soportar a tantos Cullen en una habitación. — puso sus manos de vuelta en sus bolsillos y cuadro los hombros mirándome un poco incomodo—. Así que tu eres la gran cita de Jasper, ¿eh? No paraba de hablar de ti más temprano.

—no es una cita. Bueno… supongo que si lo es. Solo somos amigos. El es muy dulce.

—bueno, te lo diré, el definitivamente piensa que esto es una cita y quiere ser mas que amigos, créeme.

Me mordí el labio y sonrío tristemente hacia mí.

— ¿en serio? No trataba de alimentar sus esperanzas, solo quería hacer algo y me pidió salir algunas veces ya. Simplemente no quería decirle que no otra vez. ¿Sabes?

Asintió con la cabeza, y se froto la parte de atrás del cuello. Su pelo le caía sobre la frente, y quería arreglárselo. De hecho, mis dedos tiraban queriendo hacerlo, pero apreté el puño y me zarandee mentalmente. Yo no era una de esas chicas que se derrite por un chico guapo. No estaba a punto de ser una de esas.

—bueno. Puedo caminar contigo allí que es donde voy de todos modos. Jasper se alegrara de verte.

Parecía tan decepcionado como yo me sentía ante esa perspectiva. Nunca antes me había sentido atraída por nadie excepto Jacob. Y definitivamente me sentía atraída por los misteriosos ojos verdes.

—de acuerdo. Pero solo somos amigo. Nunca antes he estado en su casa. No crees que parezca cuando el dijo que me escribiría. ¿No?

—seguro que no.

—bien.

Empezamos a caminar en esa dirección. Sabía donde vivía Jasper, pero era agradable tener a alguien con quien caminar en la oscuridad.

—entonces. ¿En que año estas? —pregunte para romper el silencio.

—empezando el segundo curso. Estoy estudiando para ser arquitecto.

— ¿en serio? Eso es fantástico. Supongo que por eso te gusta la geometría.

Sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿y que hay de ti? ¿Vas a empezar la universidad en algún sitio?

—uh. —Suspire—para ser honesta, aunque parezca mal, ni siquiera he pensado en ello. He metido un poco la pata con mis notas este año, y no he mirado ninguna universidad todavía. No tengo ni idea de que voy hacer. Mi padre me… me necesita ahora mismo. Trabajo en l cafetería de la ciudad. Supongo que seguiré trabajando allí hasta que lo resolvamos.

—oye. Cuidar de la familia es tan importante o mas que cuidar de uno mismo. Estas haciendo algo bueno, quedándote con tu padre mientras te necesita.

Era la primera cosa positiva que oía decir a alguien sobre lo que había hecho todo el año.

—gracias. Guau. No puedo creer cuanto necesitaba oír a alguien decir eso—admití y sonreí con timidez.

Me devolvió la sonrisa. Después me obligo a pararme poniendo una mano en mi brazo, y retirando mí pelo para inspeccionar una vez más mi cabeza. Mire su cara, negándome a mirar a otro lado sin importar cuanto se ruborizasen mi mejilla.

Me negué a derretirme. Miro de nuevo hacia mi, su mano todavía en mi pelo y sentí un ataque de mariposas en el estomago. Inclino la cabeza un poco hacia el lado, y precio que inspeccionaba mi reacción.

Pase la lengua por mis labios nerviosamente. Sus ojos brillaron e inmediatamente aparto la mirada y dejo caer su mano.

—parece mejor. Creo que estarás bien. Hola Jasper. Mira a quien me he encontrado.

Me gire para ver a Jasper de pie detrás de nosotros. Dirigió una irritada mirada a su primo.

—puedo verlo. ¿Se conocen?

—nop, pero tu amiga me salvo la vida—volvió a mirarme y sonrío. Miro de nuevo la incrédula mirada de Jasper—. En serio. Casi soy atropellado por un camión. Ella me empujo fuera del camino. Estaría muerto de no ser por ella.

Jasper me miro con renovada admiración.

— ¿de verdad? ¿Tú hiciste eso?

—uh, si, no fue nada— agite la mano ante su adulación.

—Bells. No puedo creerte. —vino y me agarro en un abrazo que me levanto los pies del suelo, y puedo decir que hizo eso por lo que había visto entre su primo y yo. Su primo también se dio cuenta, por la forma en la que rodó los ojos y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

—ven dentro. Espera a que le cuente a tía Esme lo que hiciste.

—no, por favor, no me lleves adentro. No estoy de humor para una multitud.

—Esta bien—dijo de mala gana—. Estaba a punto de escribirte de todas formas. Lo siento, la fiesta se alargo un poco. Esperábamos a cierta persona—miro fijamente sobre su hombro—, para volver, así podríamos comer, pero ahora veo que el estaba absorto.

—bueno, mejor tarde que muerto ¿no? — solté, y después hice una mueca.

Jasper levanto una ceja hacia mí, pero su primo se echo a reír a sus espaldas.

—te ha pillado, primo. —Le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Y me alegro de ver que te preocupaste por mí.

—lo que sea. ¿Estas preparada? —me pregunto Jasper, y yo no lo estaba.

No me encontraba preparada para dejar al extraño que había salvado, pero no encontraba ninguna manera de invitarlo a venir con nosotros cuando la tensión era tan evidente entre ellos.

Lo mire y el me estaba mirando. Pude ver claramente que no quería que me fuera, y eso hizo que las mariposas fueran peor.

—uh, si, claro— murmure.

—bien. Ya tengo las llaves. Vámonos.

—espera. — me acerque a su primo unos paso. Lo mire a la cara, por los menos quince centímetros más alto que yo, probablemente más—. Estoy realmente contenta de haber estado allí.

—yo también. Gracias. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, un nuevo par de patines, un helado, un riñon… es tuyo.

Me reí y me metí el pelo detrás de la oreja mientras el reía también y arrastraba un pie.

—de acuerdo. Soy Bella, a propósito.

Alargue la mano hacia el y sonrío.

—Bella—repitió, y me mordí el labio ante el sonido de mi nombre en sus labios—. Edward. — tomo mi mano y sentí un sobresalto instantáneo a través de mi cuerpo, me hizo jadear.

No en plan femenino "guau-me-esta-tocando-y-me-sobresalto". Quiero decir un sobresalto real. Como si el fuego corriese por mis venas, y yo estuviera dentro del agua con un secador de pelo. Mi respiración dejo de existir y mi sangre se sintió fría en mi piel caliente. Mis ojos revolotearon automáticamente ante el placentero miedo por ello. Vi imágenes, flashes de cosas. De mi en un porche con unos bronceados brazos rodeándome por detrás, y una cabeza de pelo castaño asentada encima Mio, e inclinándose hacia abajo después, besando mi cuello. Luego esa imagen se desvaneció y una nueva apareció. Yo corriendo, alguien persiguiéndome, pero no estaba asustada. Estaba riendo. Mire hacia atrás y un chico de pelo castaño me perseguía sensualmente, me agarraba y me tiraba encima de su hombro mientras yo gritaba de alegría. Detrás de nosotros había una casa con un enorme cartel de "VENDIDA" en ella, y un camión de mudanzas aparcado al lado.

Después, un hombre y una mujer daban un paseo a través de un montón de arena blanca. El hombre se pincho un dedo con un cactus mientras balanceaba sus brazos. Le bese el dedo, y luego tire del de vuelta a la casa, a través de enormes y espaciosas puertas hasta la habitación. Me empujo a la cama y me siguió, besándome locamente mientras rodábamos en sabanas blancas.

Entonces me vi., justo ahora, agarrando la bronceada mano, del chico de pelo oscuro. La mirada de placer y deliciosa confusión en mi cara también estaba en la suya. Sus ojos abiertos y sonriéndome como si lo entendiera todo, como si yo fuese todo.

Fui sacudida de nuevo al presente cuando mis ojos vieron que en realidad se encontraba en frente de mí y no frente a una extraña visión de tiempos felices. Todavía miraba a la cara de Edward. El todavía me miraba, igual que en la visión, me sonreía, entusiasmado.

—Eres tú— murmuro con asombro—. Eres la única.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —escuche a Jasper detrás de mi. Pero no pude apartar la vista de los ojos verdes mirándome con esa necesidad.

Edward se acerco a mí, soltando mi mano y enmarcando mi cara con sus manos, y sentí una oleada de calma y calidez.

—respira Bella. — no me había dado cuenta de que contenía la respiración. Tome una profunda bocanada y sentí el aire apurarse dentro y fuera frenéticamente mientras parpadeaba. Mi cabeza se despejo un poco. Sonrío—. Todo va a estar bien. ¿De acuerdo? Simplemente no te alteres. No tienes que estar asustada.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? —pregunto Jasper y aparto las manos de Edward. Al segundo de que hiciese eso, sentí frío y desesperación, y me oí jadear—. Hombre, ya esta bien mira, entiendo que te salvara, y que te sientas… como sea, pero te he contado sobre esta chica. Simplemente no puedes…

—ella es la única, Jasper— le interrumpió Edward, sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de los míos. Sentí como si una eternidad hubiese pasado desde que el había cogido mi mano y todavía sentía el cosquilleo en las venas por lo que había ocurrido—. Es ella.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Jasper en voz alta, casi con rabia— no puede ser ella. Quiero decir que tú… la acabas de conocer, —suspiro ásperamente y paso las manos por su pelo—. Tiene que ser una maldita broma.

— ¿que esta pasando? —pregunte suavemente y finalmente arranque mis ojos de Edward para mirar entre ellos dos. Jasper parecía molesto y enfadado. Edward parecía asombrado y extasiado. Se acerco a mí, pero esta vez no me toco.

—Bella, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

—No esta noche, Edward—dijo Jasper entre nosotros—. No tiene idea de lo que estas hablando. La vas asustar.

—no la voy a asustar. Me conoce, en su interior. Me conoce como yo la conozco a ella, Jasper. Es exactamente como siempre lo describieron, puedo sentir su corazón latiendo.

Jasper maldijo y negó con la cabeza.

—esto es demoledor. No puedo creer que hicieras esto. Sabes como me siento y aun así hiciste esto.

—sabes que no es así como funciona. No tenemos elección. Lo siento, Jasper. Soy yo.

—bien, me siento como un tiro.

—Vale—los detuve a ambos—por favor, díganme que esta pasando. — sentí una ligera luz enfocándome y parpadee para aclarar mi visión.

Edward bordeo a Jasper para agarrar mis brazos suavemente.

—Bella, todo esta bien. Solo espera. Esto es nuevo, todo va a calmarse. Simplemente respira.

Me sentí algo extraña. Como una invasora, una invasora no bienvenida. Como si algo estuviese empujando, haciendo su camino a través de mis pensamientos y mi cuerpo de alguna manera. Me sentí el.

Jadee y levante los ojos hacia el. Sonrío, dándose cuenta de lo que yo sentía.

—puedo sentir… tu corazón latiendo. Puedo sentir… tu felicidad— admití, y no tengo ni idea de cómo sabia esas cosas, simplemente la sabia.

Lleve la mano a su corazón para sentirlo bajo mis dedos. Podía sentir cada latido de su corazón como si fuera el Mio propio. Sentí su preocupación por mí, por si saldría corriendo cuando me contase todo. El sentía un enorme sentimiento de anhelo y protección por mi, pero más que cualquier cosa, sentí su alegría absoluta por lo que pasaba entre nosotros, fuese o que fuese.

—mira—continuo explicándole a su primo, aunque sus ojos seguían en mí, al igual que sus manos—, ya puede sentirme. — Río entrecortadamente, y sus siguientes palabras apenas fueron un susurro—. Guau. No puedo creerlo.

—Eres demasiado joven—repuso Jasper—. Y ella solo tiene diecisiete. Ambos son demasiado jóvenes.

—díselo a mi imprimación.

— ¿sabes que? No. —Jasper vino una vez mas y se puso entre nosotros y tan pronto como las manos de Edward me soltaron, su latido se fue con el. Empecé a sentirme molesta con Jasper, pero no estaba segura de por que—. Tenemos una cita. Y nos marchamos.

— ¿quieres llevarte a mi pareja a una cita? —pregunto Edward y arqueo una ceja a su primo.

No podía hablar. Simplemente me encontraba ahí parada, dejándolos pelear.

—si, exacto. Si es tu pareja, seguirá siéndolo cuando volvamos. ¿No?

—tenemos que hablar sobre esto, Jasper. Tenemos que contárselo a la familia.

—lo se. Pero he estado esperando por esto todo el año, creo que puedes prescindir de ella una noche, ya que aparentemente pasaras el resto de tu vida con ella— dijo sarcásticamente.

—Jasper, no seas así.

Finalmente encontré mi voz.

—bien, bien. No tengo ni idea de lo que esta pasando. Me siento extraña. Me siento… realmente extraña. ¿'Por que están hablando como si yo no estuviese aquí adelante?

—Bella, lo siento. — Jasper se giro para mirarme—. Nunca quise meterte en todo esto. Nunca pensé que esto podría suceder.

— ¿el que? ¿El que podría suceder? —Dije un poco histéricamente—. ¿De que estas hablando?

—hay ciertas cosas que tenemos que discutir, pero primero, vámonos, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos alejarnos de aquí y te explicare cuando hayas aclarado tu cabeza.

—pero ¿Qué estas…? Quiero decir… no entiendo.

Jasper me agarro de los brazos para que mantuviese el equilibrio cuando me balancee.

—Edward. Díselo. Dile que todo va a estar bien.

Levante la vista para míralo y allí estaba donde Jasper me había entrabado a el. Era la cosa más bonita que nunca hubiese visto. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de eso antes? El me miraba de la misma forma. El mismo chico guapo, pero ahora diferente. Como si una nueva luz lo estuviese alumbrando. Mi sangre cantaba en mis venas porque me tocase. Quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, empujarlo hacia mi para ver como se sentía su rasposa mandíbula en la MIA. Cualquier cosa.

Sonrío y se inclino cerca para susurrarme—: abra mucho tiempo para eso. —jadee y me ruborice exageradamente cuando me di cuenta de que el había escuchado mis pensamientos—. Este bien, no te preocupes. —Cerró sus calidas manos sobre mis hombros y sus dedos rozaron mi cuello, enviando otra sensación de calida calma a través de mí, que había empezado a pensar que no era una coincidencia—. No siempre Serra de esta forma. Aprenderás a controlarlo. Solo escuchare los pensamientos que quieras que escuche. Pero por ahora, sigue adelante y vete con Jasper. Tiene razón. Necesitas aclarar tu cabeza y yo necesito hablar con mi padre y con la familia de todos modos, y probablemente Serra mejor para ti si no estas allí la primera vez. Son un poco entusiastas. — Se inclino para mirar de cerca mis ojos—. No estés asustada. Sientes que nunca te Hare daño ¿lo sientes?

Lo sentía, alto y claro. Asentí con la cabeza.

— ¿por que? ¿Por qué siento esto?

—porque eres mi pareja, mi alma gemela. Y yo soy tuyo. Estamos imprimados respectivamente. Supongo que porque me salvaste… no estoy seguro. Normalmente no sucede cuando es así de joven. Y no ha estado sucediendo en absoluto con las familias.

— ¿imprimado? — dije con la voz entrecortada

—imprimación es cuando sucede un tipo de… sello entre dos almas. Tu estas incrustada en mi, y yo lo estoy en ti. Y es muy raro imprimar con un humano.

Jadee de nuevo y sonrío con tristeza.

— ¿humano? Si yo soy humana ¿Qué eres tu?

—soy humano, pero no del todo. Somos unos virtuosos, o embrujados. Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos Aces. Tenemos habilidades una vez que alcanzamos cierta edad después de imprimarnos.

— ¿Qué tipo de habilidades? — pregunte aturdida.

—muchas. Mira Bella, voy a contártelo todo, te lo prometo. Pero primero tengo que informar a mi padre. Es el cabeza de nuestro clan, el líder. Tiene que saber lo que ha sucedido y después hablaremos ¿de acuerdo?

—Así que estamos imprimados—reflexione, y pensé sobre lo que podría significar—. ¿Cómo los lobos en una novela sobre vampiros o algo así? — pregunte y ambos se echaron a reír.

—un poco. ¿Lees novelas de vampiros?

—a veces.

—yo también. —Sonrío y luego suspiro—. Vale, Jasper. Sabes que tienes que ser cuidadoso con ella. —miro a su primo severamente—. No la bombardees con información, suplemente espera, es muy frágil. Y no empieces con tu mierda. Es mas duro en los humanos…

—se todo eso. Crecí con Cullen también, lo sabes.

—si. Lo se. Lo siento.

—lo que sea. Vámonos Bella.

Lo intente, pero mis piernas no fueron.

—no puedo. Quiero decir, no quiero hacerlo. —me di cuenta.

—es simplemente cuestión de la imprimación. Lucha contra ello, Bella.

—Oye— dijo Edward con dureza—, eso es sobro lo que estoy hablando, justo ahora. Si vas a desquitarte con ella todo el tiempo porque este molesto por esto, entonces no te dejare llevártela.

Jasper asistió con la cabeza y suspiro.

—de acuerdo. Tienes razón. Lo siento. La ayudare, así podemos irnos.

— ¿ayudarme? ¿Qué significa? — pregunte.

—Es demasiado nuevo— explico Edward—, es duro para nosotros. Nuestras parejas no quieren apartarse de nosotros. Pero puedo ayudarte diciéndote que quiero que te vayas. Nuestro cuerpo está en sintonía con el del otro. Tengo que cuidar de ciertas cosas aquí, así que quiero que vayas con Jasper y saber que esta segura, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo sentirte— palmeo su pecho—, aquí, si me necesitas. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Necesitaba que me tocase. Era como si mis venas estuviesen gritando por ello. Y lo hizo. Tomo mi cara en sus grandes y morenas manos mambos suspiramos por el contacto. Oí a Jasper murmurando detrás de mí, pero no podía pensar en prestarle atención. —volveré a ti macana ¿vale? Todo estará bien y te explicare todo. ¿Vas a estar bien?

—Si—dije, y lo sentí. Lo que fuese que me decía, fue directo a mi cerebro, apartando todo lo demás. Dice que estaba bien, así que lo estaba—. Si estoy bien. No estoy segura de por que estoy bien, pero lo estoy.

Sonrío hermosamente.

—buena chica. —Echo un vistazo por enzima de mi hombro—. Te dije que ella estaría bien con esto. No deberías subestimarla.

—de acuerdo. ¿Lista? — pregunto Jasper, aun claramente exasperado pero dispuesto a cooperar.

— ¿vendrás mañana? —agarre el frontal de la camiseta de Edward sintiéndome extraña por hacerlo, pero tenia que hacerlo—.a verme?

Sus pulgares acariciaron mis mejillas enviando embarazosos escalofríos por mis brazos.

—Iré por ti macana—corrigió—. Eres muy especial Bella. Mi familia estará ansiosa por conocerte.

Asentí con la cabeza—. De acuerdo.

—simplemente recuerda. No hay nada de que preocuparse.

—bien.

Me beso en la frente y cerré los ojos ante el agradable fuego, sintiéndolo. Dejando su orgullo sobre lo bien que estaba tomando todo mandando sobre mi en olas de calidez. —te veré pronto, Bella.

Asentí y mordí mi labio mientras Jasper agarraba mi mano y me arrastraba al Audi plata de su padre. Sentí como si mi cuerpo estuviese siendo dividido. No quería irme. No quería irme. Pero Edward dijo que estaría bien.

Jasper me puso el cinturón y empezamos a bajar por la carretera. Todo el tiempo, lo ojos de mi compañero estuvieron fijos en los míos.


End file.
